Soulless means evil?
by Goldengirlforever
Summary: Angel did lose his soul and now he is a possessive bastard but Buffy still loves him. updated may 28!


Disclaimer: I do not own Angelus, Buffy, Cordelia ... Joss and his guys do.br Rating: strong R Spoilers: Everything up to Surprise. Timeline: Little AU after Surprise so it's season two. A/N: Darla was not killed in the first season. She has teamed up with Spike and Dru to get Angelus back. Jenny isn't going to die.  
  
Still with me? Here is the story!  
  
Angel walked back in, or rather Angelus did. In his bed Buffy was sleeping, not knowing what had happened. His first instinct was so kill her but another feeling was there; the feeling called love. He loved her just like the soul did. Quietly he slipped back under the covers with her. She was still naked from their lovemaking. It had been wonderful, he had to admit that. For being new to this she had been good. So willing, tight and a real screamer.  
  
Now he was soulless, probably because of her. Why he didn't know but did it matter? No, it didn't matter. He pulled Buffy closer and closed his eyes.  
  
He woke up in the morning when he felt something wet; it was Buffy's tongue, licking his chest.  
  
"Hey, stop that!" He said still very tired. During the day he was supposed to relax and be active during the night so he wanted to fall back into the world of dreams and fantasies.  
  
"Why should I? I can't find a spot in my body where you tongue not has been." She kissed his nipple and bit lightly into it and Angelus growled. He rolled them over so he was above her with his hands on each side of her face.  
  
"I said stop!" He was angry, accidentally slipping into game face. Buffy screamed and looked into his eyes. She saw it, something was missing.  
  
"What happened?" She whispered. "You aren't the same."  
  
He sat up, leaning against the wall. Buffy sat up too, next to him. She pulled the sheets closer to her body; it still felt a bit strange to be naked with a man. Angelus took an unneeded breath and began to tell her what he thought happened. "I think something last night made my soul feel peace. Something I wasn't allowed to feel so I lost it."  
  
Buffy gasped. He wasn't her angel anymore. He was Angelus the murderer again. The one who had killed and tortured in Europe for such a long time. Was he going to do the same here now that he was free once again? She turned her eyes back to him. He still looked and acted like her angel though. "Are you going to turn against me now and kill me?" she asked quietly. "Do you want me to?" Was the answer she got from the demon. Of course she didn't want that. " I want you to be my creature of the night boyfriend." This was still strange for him. He was soulless and still loved the slayer. "Get dressed, go to school and I'll show up at the library later." Buffy did dress and left. She wasn't sure what she felt for him right now.  
  
Buffy and Willow was sitting out in the sun when it was lunch. Willow was telling her how she loved trying her hand in magic. It was cool, she said. But Buffy wasn't listening. Why had Angel lost his soul and what was he going to do now? Kill everyone or continue be her cryptic boyfriend? And as for herself, she didn't know what to think or what she wanted. Angel was wonderful and she really loved him, but Angelus? Could he love her?  
  
"Hey, are you listening?" Willow asked. According to her Buffy had been far, far away all day and the day wasn't over. "What are you thinking about?" What was she going to say? My demon boyfriend who lost his soul last night? "Nothing, let's go to class." The girls got up and went to class.  
  
Angelus walked back to the factory. Three vamps were there; Dru, Darla and Spike, and a big blue smurf. "Aren't you pathetic, my old friends?" They all glared at him. "Aren't you brave coming back here all by yourself." Darla said. "You know me, dear sire, I am." Dru's eyes were fixed on him and she knew that he was powerful. He was a threat to them as long as he was the slayer's lap dog. He had to die with her. The judge suddenly grabbed him. "Good, my big blue friend. Finish him!" Spike said. But the Judge let him go.  
  
"There is no good in him anymore. He is soulless." The vamps looked at him. "He is what?" Darla asked. "He has no soul" The judge repeated. Darla walked to him. "You are back, my child?" Angelus smirked. She was so pathetic. "I may have lost my soul but I have someone much better than you." He turned to leave. "Good bye, ex-friends!"  
  
Buffy, Giles, Jenny, Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordy were discussing the judge. Xander had come up with the perfect idea of how to destroy the judge. Shouldn't he explode with a rocket launcher? He should and they were just about to leave when the soulless vampire walked into the library. Not wanting him to talk to the others before she was sure he wasn't a killer again she grabbed his hand "Excuse us" and went into Giles' office. There she stood a few meters away from him, having a stake in her pocket to be on the safe side. "Well? Decided to be good or evil? If evil I propose you get out of here." She was very determent. "Something in between. I want you and I want to snap Xander's neck because of his nicknames for me." Buffy laughed. "So we are still together?" Angelus nodded. They hugged each other and then went back out to the Scoobies.  
  
Angel sat in the chair Buffy sat before and pulled Buffy with him. "Okey" Buffy said "let's say this before we stop the judge. Something has happened with Angel but he has promised he won't kill any of us." Jenny looked up. Could it have happened? "Did he. did he loose his soul?" She asked. Everyone turned to her. "I did." Angelus confirmed. "Would you like to share with us why?" Jenny told them all about who she was. She was related to those who had cursed Angelus. He had been cursed because he was supposed to suffer for what he did to her people.  
  
"So he won't kill us?" Xander asked worried. He knew that the soul-ed Angel didn't like him but what about Angelus? "If you give me a reason to kill you, like taking Buffy from me, I might kill you. AND NO MORE NICKNAMES XANDER!"  
  
Xander became quiet and Buffy took charge again. "So, where are they going? It has to be somewhere big, with a lot of people." Willow spoke up. "I suggest The Bronze, lot of people." "It's closed, Thursday remember?" Cordelia reminded them. "So, where?" Everyone was quiet. Where are a lot of people on a Thursday night? "The mall. They are going to the mall." Angelus informed them. Now all eyes turned to him. "How do you know?" Giles asked. Angelus smiled. "I stopped by the factory before I came here. They had a lot of maps of tunnels leading to the mall."  
  
"Pieces?! We get the pieces! Our job sucks!" Cordelia said as she and the other Scoobies picked up the peaces. Buffy ran after Drusilla and Angelus his sire. He was pissed at her and she deserved to die after what she did to his beloved Buffy's mother last year. br Dru was a good fighter, Buffy had to admit. After a few minutes Dru was on the ground and Buffy staked her undead body. "Loser." She commented.  
  
"Enjoy your slaying whore while you can. She is going to die." Darla tried to kick him again but was stopped but Buffy. "First of all, I'm not a whore and second, I won't die." She twisted Darla's arm so the bone cracked and continued "I have my big vamp here who loves to protect me so get lost." Darla did and Buffy jumped up in Angelus arms. "Can I still call you Angel?" He thought for a second. "If you spend the night with me." Could she get a better offer? "Sure." They kissed and she was pressed possessively to his chest. He put her down and hand - n - hand they walked put into the cool night air.  
  
"Hey, mom.. Yeah, I'm spending the night at Willow's. We are having study party. Thanks mom, I'll eat the cake with you tomorrow. See you tomorrow night. Bye." She hung up and walked back to Angel who was reading her biology book. She had to keep herself from laughing when she saw what pages he was reading. "Don't you know the human mating process already?" He looked up at her. "Just reading about how many ways there are to protect your self from getting pregnant." She made a face. "Like we would need it, Angel."  
  
She sat down in his lap and took the book from him. She opened the book again on page 123 and read her four pages long homework. When she was finished the book was put away and Buffy turned around so she was facing him. "What are our plans for the night?" Immediately he put his arms around her waist effectively holding her in his lap. "Our plans are that we don't have any. You have school tomorrow." "We don't have any? In that case I can go home." She tried to get up but was held down by a pair of strong arms. "Didn't you want to spend the night with me in my bed?" He asked moving one hand in under her top. She relaxed again and let his hand wander. "If you hold me all night and wake me up in time for school." She had really become his already. "Of course." He kissed her and stood up and carried her to bed where he laid her down. While being on top of her he growled "Mine!" She broke the kiss and smiled at him. "You are one possessive bastard, do you know that?" He rolled off her. "I only said what is true. You are mine." For the last time this night she kissed his cheek and said "Yes. I'm yours."  
  
Buffy woke up next morning half an hour before she had to get up. Angel was sitting up, watching her. She felt that she was naked, he must have undressed her last night while she was asleep. They shared a long passionate kiss before she took the sheet with her she strolled to the bath room to find her clothes from yesterday.  
  
Angel went to the small kitchen the mansion had. He took the cop he had from the night and drank what was left in it. While Buffy had been sleeping he had been out hunting. From now on he would only drink blood from the butcher if Buffy made him. Fresh blood was much better. It gave more life and strength.  
  
"Darla can't bring hell to earth." Buffy said. "There has to be a way to stop Acathla from rising."  
  
The gang was in the library researching. Darla had found a new way to bring hell to earth. Last night Buffy had almost succeeded to kill her but she got away. Now she and Spike were going to open hell. Usually Angelus would be delighted to help but now a days he had his lover and he liked the world the way it was.  
  
Buffy was horny. It was two weeks since she and Angel had spent quality time in bed together. Slaying and tests to study for had kept her busy. Even the nights she had spent with Angel had gone to homework instead of make out sessions and love making. She had made a deal with her mom: she could spend the Friday- Saturday and Sunday nights at Angel's if she went to school as normal on the Monday mornings. Of course Joyce didn't know about the slaying and Angel being a vampire. Angel had been delighted when Buffy told him this. What could have been better than having Buffy at his place all the weekends?  
  
"I'm going for a book." Buffy announced and went to the shelves. "Giles, I have found it!" Willow said and looked up from her computer. Everyone gathered around Red except for Angel who went for Buffy.  
  
"Finally!" she said as Angel came up to her. "I began to think you didn't get my hint." "How could I miss it? Buffy and books? No good bed mates." She giggled. "No but slayer and vampire are." He pushed her against the shelves and she jumped up to put her legs around his waist. Tongues mated and hands wandered. "Think we can."  
  
"You horny guys up there!" It was Cordy's voice. "Stop what you are doing and come down here. We need you."  
  
Buffy sighed and hoped down from her gorgeous boyfriend. "Looks like we have to stop." They went down and Willow told them how to stop Darla. The easiest thing would be to stake her as any other vamp but if she awoke Acathla they would have kill her and make sure she was sucked into the statue. It was the only way to make sure it wasn't going to happen again.  
  
They made up the plans which were pretty easy. Angel and Buffy were going to the factory tomorrow night and teach Darla and Spike a lesson. Darla was going to hell and Spike was... Well he was probably going to be dust.  
  
Buffy was home and packing weapons. She and Angel were heading to the factory to stop Darla and Spike. Where Angel was she didn't know but he had promised to show up at time. She went down the stairs and there was a knock on the door. "Come in." In stepped.. Spike?! Buffy immediately took him down. "What the heck are you doing here?!" Spike was calm. He had nothing to fear because of what he was going to say. "Came to help you cutie." Joyce just walked in and saw Buffy pinning a man down on the floor.  
  
"Buffy what is going on?" The stunned mother asked. Buffy said "Cool it Spikey or I'll dust you." "Sure cutie" He said and morphed to game face and back. Joyce screamed at the sight. Buffy got up from Spike and took her mom's hand and led her to the kitchen. "Mom, what you just saw you can't tell anyone." Joyce was shocked. "Was it.. a vampire?" Buffy admitted. "Yes, it was. Look I have got to go, I tell you later."  
  
"Buffy I want to know now!" But Buffy didn't listen. "Spike! Come here." The blonde vampire came to the kitchen. "What's up cutie?" "Tell me what you want." Spike smiled. "I'll help you and Angel. I don't want hell to come. I like this world." Buffy hesitated for a second. "Fine. Be ready to help us kill Darla." Kill? This confused Joyce a lot.  
  
"Buffy, can you explain this to me?" This was the wrong time for her to tell her mom. "Mom, I don't have time now." She said as she and Spike headed to the door. "If you leave now you aren't welcome back!" Buffy eyed her mom. "I'm sorry mom."  
  
She and Spike left and she felt tears in her eyes. Her mom had just kicked her out. But she held back.  
  
Buffy, Angel and Spike had succeeded. Darla had been sent to hell and the world had once again been saved. Buffy was going to tell the others about Spike when they got back to library. When she and Spikey came there before she said she was going to explain later because they didn't have time than. So now it was time.  
  
Angel and Buffy sat down with the others while Spike preferred to stand. "This is how it was: I was about to leave and someone knocked on the door. I said come in since I thought it was Angel. In came Spike. Of course I became furious so I took him down. Mom also came home but that is not important."  
  
Spike gave her a look but she ignored it. She would tell them later.  
  
"We had a little chat and he came with me to stop Darla and the stupid minions."  
  
Giles spoke up. "That was good, I guess. So you are friendly now, Spike?" Spike thought for a second. "I won't stop feed but I'm not going to do anything stupid."  
  
Cordelia was very tired after tonight so she had one thing to say. "I'm going home now, anyone want a ride? Buffy? Willow?" Cordy got no answer from anyone so she said good bye and left. "Good idea, I'll take Buffy home now. Joyce is probably worried." But Buffy didn't rise from her chair. "What? Buffy?" Angelus asked. He looked at her but got no response. Then she burst out crying.  
  
Spike spoke up to help. "Joyce kicked her out Angel. She has no home to return to." Angel morphed to game face. "WHAT?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Angel roared. "That bitch kicked my girl out of her home?!" Angel was upset, REALLY upset. How could Joyce do this? She claims that she loves her daughter and she kicks her out? "Angel, calm down." Willow said. "You aren't helping anyone, especially not Buffy." Angel turned to Buffy. She was still crying. He took an unneeded breath and sat down and took Buffy in his arms.  
  
The others had left so they were alone in the library. Buffy had stopped crying and was just being held by her angel. "Can I stay with you, Angel?" she asked quietly. "I don't know where else to go." Of course he couldn't say no. He was more than happy about it. He could take care of her now after a rough night of slaying and keep her happy. "Of course you can. I would never kick you out like your mom." She actually smiled now. It wasn't too bad to have a vampire for a boyfriend after all.  
  
In cozy clothes they settled in the TV room to watch a movie. They decided, or rather Buffy did, to see "Planet of the apes". Buffy loved that movie. What if there was a planet where the apes ruled?  
  
"What about my clothes and Mr. Gordo?" Buffy said later as she drank a glass orange juice. "I can't leave my stuffed pig with mom." "You really love that pig don't you?" Buffy nodded. It was her favorite. He had always been a great listener when she had had boy problems. But that had ended when she moved to Sunnydale and met a handsome vampire. Now she talked to Mr. Gordo about how much she missed Angel when they spent the nights apart, well, when they didn't share bed. Angel sat, every night, outside her bedroom window. She always felt him.  
  
"And for you clothes" he said and walked over to her and pulled her to him. "I say we keep those short skirts of yours but we skip the rest." She leaned in to kiss him and they did. When they broke apart Angel said "I want more leather in you closet." Buffy grinned. She could go with that, only one problem had to be solved; money to pay everything with. "There is only thing" she said and grinned. "I'm a student, we are poor you know." Angel raised an eyebrow. "So you want my credit card?" Buffy nodded. "I'm sure I can find skirts, boots, tops and other little things to satisfy your need for me in leather. And I'm sure Cordy can help me. She is the fashion girl." He kissed her again. "You'll find what we want, I'm sure of it."  
  
Buffy walked over the school yard. It was summer holiday. The annoying thing called school ended two weeks ago. Her mom had still not called her or anything. She was probably still mad for Buffy's behavior that night. But Buffy couldn't help it. She had to save the world that night. Otherwise everyone would be pretty dead.  
  
Dead, what a funny thought. Not many dead bodies had appeared since Darla had been sent to hell. It was probably because the eldest in town was gone and every vampire knew that the slayer named Buffy was the mate of Angelus, the now eldest in town. Mate. That was a word Buffy didn't like. It sounded too animalistic. She wasn't an animal, she was a human being.  
  
As she walked away she thought of Angel. He was home now. The sun hadn't set yet so he couldn't go out. Angel didn't like that. She giggled at the thought. Her vampire was home and here she was; walking around like she owned the world. That must really piss him off!  
  
She turned and headed to the cinema. She felt for a movie. What was there to see? She turned around and "Oh I'm sorry." She had turned in to someone. "No, I'm sorry." Buffy said. "I wasn't looking where I was turning." She was talking to a handsome man about her age. "I'm Parker." He said. "I'm Buffy. Trying to figure what movie to see too, huh?" He smiled and answered "Yeah, you too?" Buffy nodded. "I thought I was going to take my boyfriend to the movies tonight because it was ages since he last was here."  
  
Well, it wasn't a lie. She and Angel had been to the cinema once, but that was it. Why spend money on a movie you might not even like? That was what he had said. It was hard to change his mind when he had decided. Buffy knew that, very well.  
  
"I have to go." Parker said. "Maybe I'll see you around?" "Maybe so." Buffy answered. Parker left and Buffy headed home to wake her vampire up. It was sunset and she knew that Angel would go out and search for her, he was very possessive of her now a days. 'This is Angelus, I guess. The possessive one.' She smiled at the thought and sped up. She wanted to be with him.  
  
Angel opened his eyes. The sun had set and he felt that Buffy was near. That satisfied him. Just then she popped into the bedroom. "Hey, vampy." She kissed him hello. "Vampy? That was new." "I decided you need a new name for the moment." Angel pulled her down on top of him and put his arms around her so she was stuck. Buffy didn't mind. She liked being in his arms. Slowly she put her lips on his and he responded. 'Oh, I love some morning fucking.' Angel thought. 'But it is evening for her. Hm..'  
  
As it was beginning to heat up the phone rang. "Damm." Was what Buffy said as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"It was Giles. We have to meet him. New slayer in town." "Damm, I really liked what we were doing!" Buffy just smiled at him. "We can continue later."  
  
Angelus sighed and let Buffy go. He really didn't want to leave this bedroom but he knew Buffy could get very pissed off if he didn't go with her to Giles'. Having Buffy living with him had only made him even hornier the last weeks. But he could handle it.. at least it was what he told himself.  
  
As they entered Giles' they saw an unfamiliar brunette. 'Must be the new girl.' Buffy thought.  
  
As possessive as Angel was he sat down with Buffy in his lap. Giles was the one to speak.  
  
"This is Faith, Kendra was killed last week."  
  
"Poor girl. I liked her." Buffy said. Angel just sat there. Giles continued. "You two are supposed to work together now so I suggest you patrol tomorrow with each other."  
  
"Cool. As long as I get to stake a Sunnydale vamp. It is said that they really want a good fight since they aren't allowed to kick B's ass!" Faith said and smiled.  
  
"What can I say?" Angel said. "I don't want anything to happen to my girl."  
  
Faith studied the man. He and Buffy seemed to get along really well. 'Probably lovers.' Then it hit her. "Hey, you are Angelus, aren't you?"  
  
Angel just smiled. "I am. Afraid of me?" Faith just glared at him. "Why should I be?"  
  
Buffy felt this was useless. She was tired even though clock wasn't too much. "Guys, can we do this tomorrow before patrol? I'm so tired I want to sleep."  
  
"I have things I have to do so I would like to go if it is okay." Faith said. "Of course, I'll meet you here tomorrow after sundown." Giles said.  
  
They all left and Buffy got to sleep.  
  
Faith and Buffy had become great friends. Buffy had discovered Faith was a big fan of leather. It fit the girl.  
  
Two days ago she, Faith and Cordelia had been shopping. Since it was really rare that a vampire and a slayer fell in love Faith wanted to know all about it. When Buffy mentioned the fact that Angel had thing for leather Faith dragged her and Cordelia to a shop down the road.  
  
Like two hours later the three girls walked out with new clothes and headed to Cordelia's.  
  
There they talked about what they were going to do the following weeks. It was still long until school started and Faith actually thought about enrolling for senior year in high school. Faith was going to get to know her boyfriend better (come on, you can guess who it is!). She had met him during patrol two weeks ago and he was the right one for her. They liked the same things and stuff like that. Cordy was going away with her parents for a while. Nothing big.  
  
"So Buffy" Faith said as she and Buffy were patrolling nights later "whatcha doing tomorrow night?"  
  
Buffy grinned. "Nothing special since Angel is taking me to a Pp."  
  
Faith stopped and looked at her sister slayer, smiling. "A Pp? Man, that vamp must love u very much."  
  
"Care to tell me what a Pp is?"  
  
Faith thought for a while.. "Nah, that's not my job. All I will say is that you will enjoy it *so* much."  
  
Buffy made puppy face.  
  
"Don't try me B. He would kill me if I told you."  
  
"Okay, I'll be little nice Buffy and wait."  
  
Then they burst out laughing.  
  
As Angel walked into the mansion that night he found Buffy sleeping in the living room with her clothes on. 'Gosh, what a beautiful picture.' Gently he picked her up and went to their bedroom, undressing her and putting her down between the covers.  
  
"Sleep tight Buffy, we'll have a great time tomorrow."  
  
The end.  
  
Tell me what you think! Did it suck or was it okay? Review! 


End file.
